The present technology relates to a head-mounted display used by being mounted on a head portion of a user.
There is known a head-mounted display (hereinafter, also referred to as HMD) which is mounted on a head portion of a user and presents an image to the user on a display disposed in front of eyes of the user.
In recent years, a glasses-type HMD has been developed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-150118). Typically, a glasses-type HMD is provided with two display portions and a pair of temple portions. The two display portions are capable of presenting an image to both eyes of a user. The pair of temple portions supports the display portions and is capable of being mounted on a head portion of the user.